In a conventional thrust reverser design used in a high bypass turbofan engine, the cascade is covered by stowed blocker doors when the thrust reverser assembly is not in use, that is, during normal in-flight operation of the engine. A drawback of this type of conventional construction is that the blocker doors and link arms associated with the blocker doors can increase aerodynamic drag and reduce aerodynamic performance. Improvements in such thrust reverser assemblies are therefore desirable.